random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki
If you do not know the rules, click here Girwallpaper.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|linktext=Hai. Gaming montage 2.jpg|Random Works!|link=Category:Random Works!|linktext=BLEHBLAGHBLEGH!!!!! *throws up on someone* Gaeporaisnotmuchofasinger.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the fictional characters that wonder around this wiki! Profile_pic.png|EEEuuuuhzzzeeerrrrrzzzzzzzzssshhh|link=Special:ListUsers|linktext=Meet the very community that helped shape this wiki! How many times have you been kicked out of wikis just because you were off topic? Well, this isn't any ordinary wiki. Here, you can discuss random topics, create random topics, even be random yourself! So, here, pretty much, just be random! Hooray for fried chicken! * Click here to vote for your favorite user on this wiki! * Random-ness Wiki has a Mario Kart 7 community! Click here for more information. * Sign here if you hate school. * Random-ness wiki has its own fourms! * TZEH BUNKA * TZEH ARGH PEE 4G * TZEH MOOVY Kirby Vote for next month's featured article! More featured articles here. Rarity!!! (I don't really like Rarity.....at all.) Vote for next month's best character here. (Please note that most of these dates are the North American dates.) File:MP9Boxart.jpg|March 11, 2012 for Wii File:Kid_Icarus-Uprising_logo.jpg|March 23, 2012 for 3DS File:MarioTennisOpenboxart_copy.jpg|May 20, 2012 for 3DS File:RollerCoaster-Tycoon-3D.jpg|May 22, 2012* for 3DS File:Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_BOX_ART.jpg|Summer 2012 for 3DS * designates rumored release date This is last poll's ranking. The question was, "Do you like Soda?". The results were... # EEYEESH; Meh. I'll drink it, but... ehh..... (4 votes each) # It's good. (3 votes) # FATTENING FIZZY LIQUID (2 votes) # IDK (1 vote) Editor's view: I picked EEYEESH. This week's poll is... Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:pages by wallygator Category:Pages infected by the paradox Category:SO RANDOM THAT I'M GONNA DIE Category:Polls Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Random Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Meap Category:GLEE! Category:Marmite. Category:This page is one of the few that isn't SPARTA! Category:Vegimite Category:Australia Category:G'day Mate! Category:Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oy Oy Oy Category:Thanksgiving Category:GLEE Category:Take It Away!.....Take..What away? Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show